More than this
by Solealuna
Summary: Kate a demandé à Castle d'attendre, lui disant qu'elle l'appelerait quand elle serait prête. Mais ne tenant plus il lui écrit une lettre, où il lui avoue tout. Parce qu'après tout, il peut l'aimer plus que ça. Se déroule un mois après l'opération de Kate dans le 4x01
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien car moi elles s'annoncent magnifiques ! Beau temps soleil, rivière lecture écriture...Life is Good !**

**Voici un petit one shot que j'ai écrit après avoir vu une vidéo montage sur Caskett**

**avec une chanson que j'aimais et que j'aime encore d'ailleurs ! Sur Youtube vous pouvez taper Castle Beckett More than this et la regarder !**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**P.S : Les mots en gras sont les paroles de la chanson mais l'écriture en italique n'est pas la traduction ! Meme si certains mots s'y retrouvent.**

La porte du loft se ferma après un dernier au revoir de Alexis Castle. Son père restait figé sur le canapé, alors que le silence sombre et morne envahissait son appartement maintenant désert. Il soupira et renversa sa tête sur le dossier du divan et fermai les yeux un instant. Il était à présent seul dans l'immense demeure et ce n'était pas plus mal, au moins personne ne verrait combien son cœur était brisé par le chagrin accumulé ses derniers mois. Elle n'avait pas appelé, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 1 mois. Rien qu'à cette pensée il sentit une vague de colère s'introduire dans son corps.

Elle lui avait promis d'appeler, il avait respecté son choix en ne se rendant pas à l'hôpital après son opération. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la voir, de lui parler de la voir sourire de la toucher, de lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien il avait eut peur de la perdre. Pourquoi est ce que la vie ne se déroulait pas comme dans les films ? Là où les deux héros se regardent dans les yeux en disant je t'aime d'une seule et même voix, sans détour, sans mensonge, avant de s'élancer vers un château où leurs enfants grandiront..

Il ouvrit son ordinateur posé devant lui et regarda avec dépit la page d'écriture inachevée. Il avait stoppé l'écriture pendant quelques temps, alors qu'il devait envoyé le dernier jet avant la fin du mois. Il ferma les yeux et aussitôt, comme à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image du corps inerte de sa partenaire lui apparut, se vidant de son sang sur la pelouse du cimetière. Il revoyait ses yeux qui perdait de l'expression avant de se fermer, et il entendait son ''je t'aime'' pleins de désespoir, qui n'avait servit à rien puisqu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. En se rappelant du mois qu'il venait de vivre, il sentit des frissons de colère le parcourait et aussitôt ses mains se mirent à courir et à danser sur le clavier alors que plusieurs pages se noircissaient de mots jusqu'au mot THE END écrit juste après une phrase pleine de promesse pour le couple de Nikki Heat et de Jameson Rook.

Il enregistra son travail et l'envoya à Gina. Puis il ferma son ordinateur pour souffler. Voilà il avait fini son livre. Il avait même peur que ce soit le dernier. Il savait qu'aucun fan au monde ne voudrait que ça s'arrête à ce moment rempli de questions.

Il se leva et prit la direction de son bar personnel, pour se remplir un verre de whisky, il avait besoin d'un remontant. Alors il se servit un verre et alluma la chaîne hifi, pour enlever le silence mortifiant qui avait envahit le loft depuis près d'une heure. Il fit tourner son liquide alcoolisé avant d'en prendre plusieurs gorgées. Il ne voulait pas finir minable, mais rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher, puisque Alexis sortait et sa mère n'était pas là.

Un son de guitare envahit l'espace où il vida son verre pour en remplir un autre. Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter mais d'un coup, il entendit la voix d'un jeune garçon. Il soupira en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau boysband qui faisait fureur. Il allait changer de station quand les paroles le frappèrent en plein cœur. Il écouta avec attention les paroles chantées tour à tour par les cinq membres du groupe. Quand la dernière note tomba, il s'écroula les yeux grands ouverts sur le comptoir. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il pouvait le sentir jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts, ainsi que le long de ses tempes.

Et s'il devait faire un pas en avant ? Enfin plutôt refaire un pas en avant puisque son ''je t'aime'' n'était pas rien pour lui alors qu'elle n'en avait plus aucun souvenir. Sa conscience et son cœur entamèrent une bataille silencieuse, avant que le cœur mette encore une fois KO le cerveau.

L'écrivain se leva et partit prendre une feuille et un beau stylo plume, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il ralluma son ordinateur et chercha à réécouter la chanson. Et en fond sonore, la chanson More than this des One Direction résonna dans le salon vide alors qu'il écrivait ses premiers mots.

**I'm broken,  
Do you hear me ?**

_Kate, _

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais put te dire en face._

**I'm blinding**

**Cause you are everything I see.**

_Tu m'as demandé de ne pas venir te voir, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis seul, je suis aveugle, comme si tu étais la seule chose que je pouvais voir dans ce triste monde._

**I'm dancing, alone,  
I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,**

_J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu vas mieux depuis ce sinistre jour où j'ai faillit te perdre, et je suis désolé si tu m'en veux de t'écrire, mais si tu change d'avis, je ne peux être que soulagé et heureux. _

**And as a walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say.**

_Si j'ai décidé de t'écrire, c'est un choix que j'ai fait, car je ne pense pas avoir la force ou même le courage de te le dire en face, j'ai non seulement peur de ta rage immédiate, mais aussi des conséquences d'un tel acte. Ça va peut être te blesser, ou t'apporter des questionnements, mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi._

**When he opens his arms,  
And holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this**

_Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ta vie, du haut de sa carrière réussie, avec son sourire et son air hautain, et surtout, avec ton cœur entre ses mains, je dors plus, je n'arrive plus à faire la part des choses. Mon cœur s'affaiblit seconde par seconde tant que je le vois t'entourer de ses bras forts et protecteurs, comme pour te couper du monde. _

**When he lays you down, I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this.**

_Je n'ai aucun droit d'être jaloux, je n'ai aucun droit sur ta situation ou sur tes choix, mais je te dois l'entière vérité, quitte à te perdre pour toujours. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vous imaginer heureux ensemble, je le vois dans tes yeux je l'ai vu à l'hôpital. Ce chirurgien a réparé une partie de ton cœur, et tu le ressens, à chaque fois qu'il te fait l'amour et à chaque fois que ses mains t'éloignent de moi, un peu plus tous les jours._

**If I'm louder,  
Would you see me ?**

_Les cris les plus forts sont ceux qui ne font pas de bruit, mais j'ai bien vu que ça n'avançait à rien de me taire, alors même si mon écriture parlera pour moi, je dois laisser sortir ces mots de mon être, qui dépérit aux fils des jours passés loin de toi._

**Would you lay down, in my arms and rescue me ?  
Cause we are the same,**

_Nous sommes les mêmes, on pense les mêmes choses, après 3 ans, nous arrivons même à nous comprendre sans prononcer un seul mot, juste par la force de nos yeux. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, autant de fois que j'ai sauvé la tienne, mais c'est définitivement toi qui m'a fait sortir de mon enfer. Parce que la vérité Kate, c'est que je ferais tout pour pouvoir voir tes yeux tous les matins à mon réveil, alors que tu te réveillerais dans mes bras, me protégeant du monde entier, alors que je ferais la même chose pour toi._

**You save me, when you leave it's gone again.  
**

_Depuis qu'il s'est mis entre nous, j'essaye vainement de réparer tout ça, mais tout disparaît quand il est là._

**And then I see you on the street,**

**In his arms, I get weak,**

_Quand son visage apparaît dans ton portable, ou quand il franchi la porte dans tes bras en me montrant combien il est heureux avec toi..et combien tu es heureuse sans moi._

My body fails I'm on my knees,  
Praying'

_Ce que je ressens n'est pas que mental je le sens dans tout mon corps, à chaque fois que je vous croise dans la ville, je me fais si petit que tu ne me vois pas, je me baisse, m'abaisse, me rabaisse, jusqu'à presque toucher terre, ce qui ne sers à rien, puisque même à genoux je n'ai rien à prier._

**When he opens his arms,  
And holds you close tonight,**

_J'aurais tellement aimé être heureux pour toi, être heureux que tu sois bien avec un homme qui t'aime et t'aide à te relever après tant d'années de solitude. J'aurais tellement voulu sourire sincèrement, mais de te voir dans ses bras me tue à petit feu._

**It just won't feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this, Yeeah,**

_Tu sais que ton bonheur est la seule et unique chose qui compte à mes yeux, même si c'est loin de moi que tu le découvre._

**When he lays you down, I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,**

_J'ai juste besoin de te dire quelque chose, même si j'ai l'air d'être un dénonciateur, ça peut aussi bien t'aider à y voir plus clair, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Pendant ton opération, alors que tu étais entre la vie et la mort, Josh s'est attaqué à moi, en m'accusant de t'avoir fait ça. Beaucoup peuvent en témoigner, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'est pas resté quand je suis arrivé..._

**Cause I can love you more than this.**

_Maintenant que je t'ai expliqué certaines choses, je dois mettre fin à cette lettre mais avant je dois t'avouer quelque chose, alors je me lance..._

I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm asking you to stay,

_Je n'ai jamais eut les mots pour te le dire mais maintenant je te demande de ne pas partir !_

**For a little while inside my arms,**

_Chaque seconde de ma vie j'aimerais t'avoir à mes côtes, pour t'aimer et te chérir comme tu le mérite._

**And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,**

_J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour avoir ta réponse, je ne veux surtout pas que tu pense que je te mets la pression, j'attendrais comme j'ai toujours attendu, ça ne va rien changer. Car peu importe ton choix, je serais là pour toi. Always._

**That's shining from the stars above.**

When he opens his arms,  
And holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,

**Cause I can love you more than this,  
Cause I can love you more than this.**

_Tu mérite tout le bonheur du monde et le meilleur sur Terre car personne ne te mérite, tu es trop bien pour le bas monde dans lequel nous vivons. Tu mérites un homme qui donnerait sa vie pour toi._

**When he lays you down, I'm not just dying inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this, Yeeah,**

_Et j'ai beau te suivre depuis tant de temps, je ne sais pas combien tu aimes Josh, et surtout comment Josh t'aime. Mais ça me ronge de l'intérieur car je peux t'aimer plus que ça !_

**When he opens his arms,  
And holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,**

_Je peux t'embrasser avec plus d'amour, je peux te faire l'amour des heures durant en ne cessant un instant de dire combien tu es belle, combien je t'aime._

**Cause I can love you more than this,  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,**

_Ce n'est pas juste Kate ! Car il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut, il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'être à tes côtes !_

**Cause I can love you more than this,**

_Parce que je peux t'aimer plus que le monde entier_

_Je peux t'aimer plus que lui._

**Can love you more than this.**

_Je peux t'aimer plus que ça._

_À toi pour toujours, Rick Castle._

Au bout d'un moment, les notes de musique s'estompèrent lentement dans les oreilles de l'écrivain au cœur brisé mais néanmoins plus léger que plus tôt dans la soirée. Il regarda sa lettre posée sur la table devant lui et ne prit même pas la peine de la relire. Il avait peur en faisant la relecture, de perdre confiance et de ne jamais lui envoyer, alors ça n'aurait servit à rien d'avoir rassemblé ses forces pour l'écrire. Avant de changer d'avis, il mit sa lettre dans une belle enveloppe où il y déposa le prénom de sa belle de sa plus belle écriture.

Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était minuit passé. Au diable sa fatigue il se leva et quitta le loft. Il demanda un taxi, sûrement le dernier encore en service dans la ville. Il lui donna l'adresse où le déposer, et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'attendre une fois là bas. L'homme hocha la tête et s'engagea dans la circulation.

À l'arrière, l'écrivain transi d'amour tenait dans sa main sa lettre comme s'il avait un trésor inestimable. Arrivés là bas, il courut vers la porte de l'immeuble puis composé le code.

Il ne monta pas, il avait vu que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Surtout s'il devait croiser Motorcycle boy. Alors il prit la lettre déposa un baiser symbolique dessus et la glissa dans la boite aux lettres avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

/ /

_Je peux t'aimer plus que ça._

_À toi pour toujours, Rick Castle._

Quand ses yeux arrivèrent à cette phrase après la lecture de la lettre ses yeux se remplirent de colère et ses mains serrèrent la lettre. Comment osait il faire ça ? Le visage crispé comme ses mains, on entendit derrière cette personne :

-Josh ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il se retourna vers Kate, qui essuyait ses cheveux mouillés après une douche. Même s'il savait, de par son comportement vis à vis de lui, qu'elle était sur le point de rompre avec lui, il avait décidé de se battre pour la garder. Il regarda une dernière fois la lettre avant de la froisser et de la jeter dans la corbeille devant lui.

-Rien Kate. Absolument rien.

Sur ces mots il se retourna et s'avança vers elle pour l'entourer de ses bras, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Je n'ai pas écrit de suite...Mais si j'avais au moins dix commentaires PEUT ETRE que je ferais en sorte que Kate soit au courant...**

**Enfin a vous de voir !**

**Laissez pleins de petits mots je vous adore et passez de bonnes vacances !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Comment allez vous en cette belle journée ?**

**Je tenais a vous remercier ! Je n'avais absolument pas prévu que ce one shot aurait autant de succès ! Vingt commentaires c'est du jamais vu !**

**J'espère que cette deuxième partie sera à la hauteur de vos attentes vraiment, alors appréciez !**

**Merci à : Mariie, adrian009, angyfan, IFON91, Audrey 1986, rara66, Manooon, Guest, Guest, Guest ^^ (trois anonymes), Bloups, caskett19, NothingBeatsLife, Niila, angelerose, Morgane, Madoka ayu, La, Chris, Bones-Booth156-B**

**Bonne lecture a vous tous !**

Kate se retourna dans le lit deux places de sa chambre. Elle regarda son réveil et se demanda s'il n'était pas déréglé, car elle avait l'impression que l'heure n'avançait plus du tout. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle s'agitait dans son lit, en proie à des peurs et des questionnements. Elle avait peur de s'endormir, car chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux des cauchemars violents et effrayants s'imposaient à elle comme des vieux démons. Et pourtant elle avait besoin de dormir, cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi maintenant qu'elle ne dormait plus beaucoup, pour ne pas dire plus du tout. Le film du cimetière passait 24h sur 24h devant ses yeux, l'empêchant d'oublier.

Si son partenaire et ami Castle était dans sa tête à ce moment donné, il se rendrait compte de son mensonge honteux, et peut être ne voudrait il plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Elle entendit un grognement de l'autre ôté de son lit et soupira de lassitude en voyant le médecin ronflant comme un ours en hibernation. Elle ne sut jamais si c'était sa présence en elle même ou la peur qu'il entende ses pensées, mais elle se leva résignée et parti dans le salon. La lune était quasiment disparue et le ciel quasiment noir. On y voyait pas à un mètre et elle alluma la plus petite lampe de son salon, juste assez de lumière pour s'orienter, mais pas assez pour sortir de cette bulle de solitude. Elle s'installa sur son canapé et replia ses jambes pour qu'elles touchent son buste. Elle entoura ses dites jambes de ses bras et souffla en fermant les yeux.

Chose qui la renvoya un mois en arrière. La douleur revint dans sa poitrine, le bruit du coup de feu, les hurlements l'agitation, le cri de Castle, déchirant son cœur déjà blessé, la sensation de tomber, la douleur, l'oxygène qui n'arrive plus à ses poumons, la voix de Castle, la douleur, son ''I love you'' Le noir...

Elle rouvrit les yeux et chercha de l'air, comme si pendant tout le temps de son souvenir, elle avait gardé la tête dans l'eau et qu'elle remontait enfin à la surface. Elle haletait, sentant tout son corps trembler. Pendant un instant, elle n'était plus dans son salon au beau milieu de la nuit, elle était repartie là bas au cimetière, recevant cette balle qui aurait put la tuer. Grâce au ciel Castle l'avait appelé et elle avait put bouger d'un centimètre, ce simple centimètre qui l'avait sauvé. Ce partenaire qui l'avait sauvée. Et elle, pour le remercier...Elle lui mentait.

En voyant son regard bleu si brillant de la joie de la retrouver, elle eut autant de peine que lui en lui disant ''Le trou noir''. Elle n'avait pas put s'en empêcher, toujours à mettre des barrières entre eux deux. Elle repensa à ses mots, la dernière chose qu'elle avait entendu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience ''Je t'aime''.

Elle se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux dans le but de s'éclaircir la vision. Elle avala plusieurs fois sa salive mais rien a faire sa gorge était serrée, et ses larmes commencèrent à lui monter dans les yeux. Sa vue se troubla, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit que des formes floues et brouillées. Elle battit des cils pour sécher ses larmes clandestines. Elle aurait tellement aimé que sa mère soit là, pour lui caresser les cheveux, la serrer contre elle en lui murmurant des mots rassurants au creux de l'oreille. Sa gorge était trop sèche, et chaque parcelle d'air la brûlait entièrement. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'oubliait pas ? Pourquoi tous ces détails horribles n'arrêtaient pas de la poursuivre jour et nuit, depuis un mois et demi ? Quand pourra t elle se rendormir sans revivre le moment où elle avait vu sa vie la quitter ? Elle se leva pour aller vers la lumière. Elle ne voulait pas rester sans bouger, avec l'impression d'être morte. Tant qu'elle voyait la lumière et qu'elle bougeait, cela voulait dire qu'elle était en vie, et c'était justement de ça qu'elle devait être sure. Sauf qu'a l'instant même ou elle se leva, l'ampoule grilla. Le noir envahit son espace vitale et elle poussa un petit cri avant de tomber à terre. Elle renversa quelque chose à ses pieds et finit par se recroquevillée près de sa commode.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, et le noir environnant ne parvenait qu'a accentuer son mal être. Sa cicatrice, encore très fraîche, lui fit terriblement mal, des flashs lui revinrent devant les yeux. Reprenant tout son courage et leva la main et chercha à tâtons une source de lumière qui pourrait la rassurer. Enfin elle trouva l'interrupteur tant cherché, et elle alluma la lumière du salon. La lumière vive lui brûla la rétine mais elle garda les yeux à moitié ouverts. Des billes de couleurs arrivaient devant ses paupières closes et il ferma un petit peu les yeux pour ensuite les ouvrir. En voyant chaque détail de la pièce, elle souffla de soulagement et sécha les larmes qui avait mouillé ses joues. Quand ses tremblements furent terminés elle se tourna et vit alors que la corbeille était renversé, ainsi que son contenu. Elle soupira puis reprit ses esprits pour nettoyer. Des factures, des papiers des mouchoirs, des papiers d'emballages, elle ne faisait même pas attention à ce qu'elle jetait. Elle chercha du regard un détritus qui serait encore sorti de la corbeille. Elle vit une enveloppe chiffonnée. Elle regarda et vit son prénom écris en lettre manuscrite, avec une courbe d'écriture qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre toute.

Castle.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cette lettre, elle l'ouvrit donc mais ne trouva rien à l'intérieur. Son cœur s'emballa, car comme tout bon flic qui se respecte, elle n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle et ne faisant pas attention aux efforts qu'elle avait dut fournir, elle renversa la corbeille et chercha le contenu de cette enveloppe mystérieuse. Au bout de deux minutes à peine, elle avait trouvé un papier où son prénom était écrit avant une longue page d'écriture. Elle se leva et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé pour ensuite lire la lettre. Plus sa lecture avançait plus les expressions de son visage s'enchaînaient. La surprise tout d'abord, puis l'incompréhension, la tristesse, l'incertitude, et pour finir, la colère.

Elle gémit en sentant la douleur entre ses seins se faire plus forte qu'auparavant. Castle. Son partenaire son ami, venait de lui avouer ses sentiments par écrit, car il pensait que sa première déclaration avait échouée. Elle tomba la tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé et elle relut la lettre. Il disait que Josh avait voulut se mettre entre eux deux, et ses mains se crispèrent sur la feuille de papier. Voilà un ''détail'' qu'il avait comme par hasard oublié de lui faire part. Des larmes salées commencèrent à couler le long de son doux et fin visage, quand elle lut la fin de la lettre.

Je peux t'aimer plus que ça.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, et des gémissement des reniflements et des sanglots envahissaient l'appartement sans qu'elle ne puisse les contenir, trop d'émotions se battant dans son esprit. Castle venait de lui avouer plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il attendrait tout le temps qu'il faudra pour avoir sa réponse. Mais également que Josh lui avait menti sur toute la ligne ! Ah il avait été aux petits soins pour elle, après son opération, mais quelle idiote, d'avoir crut qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour elle, mais non c'était tout simplement pour se racheter une bonne conduite ! Et voilà pourquoi depuis près deux semaines, il redoublait d'efforts, de cadeaux et de marques d'affections. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas elle l'appréciait, mais là, il avait dépasser toute les limites, elle lui avait donné sa chance, à contre cœur et maintenant le regrettait amèrement. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à Castle, depuis combien de temps attendait il cette réponse ? Depuis combien de temps Josh avait il lu la lettre avant de décider de lui cacher son existence en la jetant ?

Elle entendit soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place au médecin qui ne portait qu'un boxer et un tee shirt. Il avait l'air tout juste réveillé et c'était évident puisque le réveil indiquait 3h30.

-Kate ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Son regard vert devint aussi noir que du charbon et elle se leva rapidement tenant la lettre dans sa main, Josh ne comprit rien et avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de bouger, Kate lui infligea un coup de poings en plein visage. Il recula et buta sur le mur en criant de douleur. Sa joue était en feu et bientôt sa blessure allait viré au bleu.

-Mais t'es malade qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Espèce de salaud !

-Que-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? De quel droit tu as osé me faire ça ?

Elle agita la lettre sous son nez alors qu'il perdait des couleurs. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait au courant, c'était justement pour donner une chance à leur couple. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il l'avait complètement perdue a cause de sa bêtise monumentale.

-Quand est ce que tu comptais me le dire ?

Le jeune médecin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma en baissant les yeux de honte. Kate comprit et recula et dit d'une voix froide et blessée.

-Jamais c'est bien ça ?

La réponse, ou plutôt le manque de réponse de Josh brisa le cœur de Kate. Elle souffla un long moment avant de lui tourner le dos. Il tenta de sauver les apparences.

-Kate je te demande pardon je...

-Tu quoi ? Tu te rends compte que tu a pris des libertés sur mon intimité ? Tu as lu mon courrier Josh ! Et pire que tout tu me l'as caché !

-Je sais Kate je n'aurais pas dut mais...

-Mais quoi ? Vas y dis moi pourquoi t'as fait une telle connerie étonne moi !

-C'était pour nous donner une chance Kate...

-Nous ? Non Josh, tu as fais ça pour toi, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi sur ce coup là ! Et pas que sur ce coup là d'ailleurs, si ce qu'il dit est vrai.

-Tu ne vois pas qu'il cherche à nous séparer ? Depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes plus que moi alors que ce n'est même pas ton compagnon.

-Il ne cherche pas à nous séparer mais lui il est honnête avec moi ! Et c'est d'ailleurs l'une de ses nombreuses qualités que vous n'avez pas en commun!

-Je suis resté avec toi tout le long de ta convalescence, je suis resté avec toi au lieu de partir en Afrique alors ne dis pas que je ne fais rien pour toi.

-Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je te remercie en mettant à genoux ? Désolée mais je suis pas comme ça !

-Non toi tu es plutôt du genre à défendre ton partenaire en dépit de ton petit ami !

-Josh ne m'oblige pas à te remettre mon poings dans le nez.

Il se tut pendant un moment alors que Kate allait s'asseoir sur son canapé. Il remit ses cheveux en place et s'approcha d'elle en soufflant de dépit.

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dut, mais... Ce Castle est tellement amoureux de toi, il est tout le temps avec toi, et je sais que tu n'es pas insensible à ses charmes et je ne voulais pas...

-Quoi ? Que je te quitte pour lui ? Mais qui te dit que je t'aurais quitté en lisant cette lettre ? J'aurais pris le temps d'y réfléchir mais je n'aurais rien fait sur un coup de tête.

-Mais je me suis excusé ! Kate s'il te plaît dis moi ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner... Je crois vraiment à notre couple, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher à cause de lui...

-Sors de chez moi.

Il releva la tête et vit dans ses yeux verts non seulement qu'elle était blessée, mais aussi extrêmement sérieuse.

-Kate...

-Sors de chez moi maintenant ! Je ne veux plus te voir. C'est fini. Alors casse toi de ma vie.

Elle tourna la tête vers le mur opposé, ne voulant pas qu'il voit ses yeux rougis. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle devrait, elle l'avait beaucoup apprécié et il avait fait parti de sa vie. Il baissa les yeux avant de filer dans la chambre. Il avait toujours un sac d'affaires et il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'habiller. Quand il ressortit il la regarda un court instant avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle ne le regardait pas mais il savait que ça lui coûtait de rester dans le salon. Alors la main sur la poignée, il se retourna une dernière fois, voulant garder à jamais une image d'elle dans son esprit.

-Sois heureuse Kate.

-Je le serais sans des coups bas comme les tiens.

Sa voix tremblait de colère, il comprit qu'il l'avait perdue à jamais et partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Kate serra la lettre contre son visage et souffla un long moment. Les ruptures étaient toujours dures surtout que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle quittait un de ses compagnons pour Castle. Elle relut la lettre et l'éloigna de ses yeux pour éviter de la mouiller.

Devait elle aller le voir et lui dire qu'elle avait lu sa lettre ? Et que dirait elle ? Elle lui avait caché qu'elle était au courant de ses sentiments, quitte à le perdre ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher, après tout ce qui c'était passé, elle se promit que la confiance aurait une place très importante dans leur relation.

Elle regarda l'heure, mais il n'était que 4h du matin, il devait sûrement dormir. Quel chanceux. Elle n'arriverait pas à finir sa nuit. Elle partit en direction de la douche abandonnant la lettre sur la table basse. La douche dura longtemps, avant qu'elle ne coupe l'eau pour s'habiller. L'heure défilait lentement, elle attendait 8h pour y aller. Elle voulait prendre ce temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire une fois en face de lui, et surtout à ou ça allait les mener tous les deux. Toutes ses questions s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête quand elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle vit alors quelque chose en son centre. Une photo. Josh l'avait posé bien en évidence, et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en emparer. Sur l'image figée, elle se vit sur la moto de Josh, les mains sur le casque de ce dernier semblant taper dessus. Elle se souvint de cette journée où ils avaient partagé un réel moment de complicité. Elle voulut la déchirer, mais Josh faisait parti de ses souvenirs, ça ne servait à rien de balancer des photos elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Résignée elle mit la photo dans un tiroir de sa commode et finit de se préparer. À 7h , ne supportant plus de rester enfermée chez elle sans bouger, elle sortit en emportant la lettre avec elle. La grande pomme commençait tout juste à s'animer et Kate fit un tour dans son quartier. Les joggeurs partaient vers Central Park pour pratiquer, et certains partant au travail ou prennent le temps d'aller s'acheter un petit déjeuner copieux. Kate les envie car elle n'est pas sur de pouvoir avaler quelque chose avant plusieurs heures, si ce n'est plus. Elle tourna en rond, ne sachant que faire, elle est comme dans le brouillard. Sauf que ce brouillard se dissipa une heure plus tard, quand elle atterrit devant l'immeuble de Castle. Elle souffla un bon coup pour finir par monter. Sa main frappa la porte, elle était prête.

Elle pensait se retrouver nez à nez à lui comme dans les films, mais non. La personne qui lui ouvrit fut Alexis.

-Oh Détective ! Comment allez vous ?

Sa question était ambiguë et ce fut pour cela qu'elle laissa à Kate le temps d'entrer pour lui répondre.

-Ça va...mieux disons.

-Ça fait un mois qu'on a plus de vos nouvelles

-Je sais Alexis, mais avec la rééducation et mes problèmes, j'avais besoin de faire le point.

-Je comprends. Vous venez voir Papa ?

-Oui il est là ?

-Je crois qu'il dort encore.

-Oh... Alors je..je vais repasser.

-Beckett...J'ai l'impression que si vous partez, on ne vous revoit pas avant un long moment. Allez le voir il est dans sa chambre. Je dois rejoindre Grand Ma pour un brunch. Je vous le laisse.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la détective et ferma la porte derrière elle. Kate fixa la porte puis les escaliers menant en haut du loft. Elle inspira un grand coup pour ensuite monter une à une les marches qui la séparait de Rick. Chacune des marches qu'elle escaladait lui envoyait des palpitations dans la poitrine. Elle avait encore la possibilité de faire marche arrière et de fuir au Canada en prenant une nouvelle identité...Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir peur ainsi, mais ce n'était non plus dans ses habitudes de dévoiler un peu de son cœur, forgé dans une armure de défense. Elle vit la porte entrouverte et prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser le porte et de passer la tête dans l'encadrement. Rick était bien en train de dormir, étalé de tout son long sur le grand King Bed. Il était sur le dos, un bras étendu d'un côté et l'autre replié vers son visage. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un léger ronflement et Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air innocent et surtout calme qu'elle ne voyait que très rarement chez son partenaire. Elle s'avança à pas de velours, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Elle le regarda un petit moment, hésitante à le réveiller oe à partir. Finalement elle n'eut pas à décider puisqu'il décida pour elle. Il ouvrit les yeux et leur bleu perçant l'analysa de toute part. Son regard pénétrant fit monter le rouge à ses joues et elle remercia la pièce d'être dans la pénombre. Il dit d'une voix rauque matinale :

-Kate ?

Le lire dans une lettre c'était une chose mais entendre son nom de sa bouche lui envoya des décharges électriques dans son corps. Le moment de connexion entre leurs yeux dura quelques instants, rendant l'atmosphère tendue, et délicieusement torride. Alors que Kate allait parler, il soupira et remit la tête dans son oreiller comme pour se rendormir. Kate leva un de ses sourcils et lui secoua l'épaule.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Je me réveille.

Elle fronça les sourcils et sans un bruit, elle attrapa son lobe d'oreille et tira très fort dessus. Il hurla d'un cri peu viril et tenta de se défaire de sa prise.

-Aie Aie _Apple Apple_ !

-Vous pensez que vous êtes réveillé ou je continue encore un peu ?

-Je suis réveilléééééé !

Elle lâcha finalement son oreille et le laissa masser son lobe douloureux. Il se redressa sur le lit et frotta ses yeux.

-Beckett que faites vous là ?

-Je pense que vous le savez mieux que personne.

-Je...

-Mais bon sang, Castle qu'est ce qui vous a pris !

-Beck...

-M'envoyer une lettre, cette lettre, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-Beckett écoutez moi...

-Non Castle, je ne peux pas, vous n'auriez jamais dut écrire cette lettre et vous le saviez autant que moi !

Il baissa les yeux et n'osa pas les relever. Il avait tout gâcher. Maintenant elle le savait mais ne voulait pas de lui. Encore une fois. Mais à l'instant où il pensait l'avoir perdue, elle prit son menton dans le creux de sa main et lui releva le visage. Elle souriait, les yeux humides.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous n'avez pas attendu de m'avoir en face pour me le dire ?

Ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler dire quelque chose de compréhensible mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire ça, elle appliqua délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, juste le temps de savourer le contact nouveau et de se séparer. Il resta un moment les fermés, comme s'il avait peur qu'en les ouvrant, il la ferait partir. Son souffle était erratique emplissant la pièce silencieuse. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, et rencontra les pupilles légèrement dilatées de sa partenaire.

-Kate...

-J'aimerais que vous me laissiez parler parce que c'est...vraiment pas facile.

Il hocha la tête et se redressa pour être assis en face d'elle. Quant à elle, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent entre eux alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

-Je ne peux pas.

Sa voix qu'elle voulait savoir sure d'elle était étranglée, bloquée dans sa gorge serrée. Elle vit le visage de son écrivain de décomposer. Elle prit ses grandes mains dans les siennes et lui expliqua.

-Castle...Rick...Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas c'est que je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais te rendre heureux. Je ne serais pas une petite amie normale, je ne pourrais pas t'attendre à la maison, avoir une vie de famille normale...

-Kate...

-Depuis qu'on m'a tiré dessus, je suis encore plus dans l'affaire de ma mère... Je ne pourrais jamais m'investir complètement dans notre relation...Je ne peux pas...Je suis désolée.

Alors qu'elle se taisait en attendant sa réaction elle vit ses yeux la dévorer dans un long feu.

-Mais ma KB...Je sais que tu ne serais jamais une petite amie ''normale''. Et je m'en fiche. Je sais que notre vie ne sera jamais normale, mais est ce que ça doit nous empêcher d'être heureux ?

-Tu mérites tellement mieux...

-Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis la naissance de Alexis. Je ne te mérite même pas.

-Rick...Je peux mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

-Je sais Kate, mais qui peut être sur qu'il rentrera le soir ? N'importe qui peut mourir du jour au lendemain, et je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

-Tu en me laisseras pas partir n'est ce pas ?

-Tant que tu voudras de moi Kate.

-Je te veux...J'ai juste peur de te perdre.

-Tu ne me perdras pas. Rappelle toi ma lettre

Il leva les mains et caressa ses joues douces et attendit une réaction de sa part. Finalement elle se pencha et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et l'amena un peu plus vers lui. Elle se retrouva sur lui et rompit le baiser en souriant de toutes ses dents. Lui aussi avait l'air aux anges. Mais elle dut lui dire quelque chose, car elle ne voulait rien lui cacher.

-Je me souviens.

-Quoi ?

-Je...Je me souviens de tout. Le coup de feu...Je me souviens de toi qui me disait...que tu m'aimais mais j'avais trop peur pour te l'avouer... Je fais des cauchemars depuis ce jour là, et j'ai besoin de toi pour les combattre...Je te demande pardon de t'avoir menti.

-C'est pas grave Kate, puisque tu me le dis maintenant, je ne t'en veux pas.

-Merci...

-Always Kate.

Elle soupira de bien être et s'allongea sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras, le nez plongé dans la douceur de son cou. Elle sentait la fatigue de sa nuit blanche la rattraper alors elle retira ses talons et s'installa dans le lit à ses côtés. Mais avant de s'endormir pour de bon elle lui demande d'une petite voix.

-Rick ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait écrire cette lettre ?

-Rien. Tout simplement un besoin de te faire savoir combien je t'aime..

Elle sourit et s'assoupit doucement, étant sure qu'à ce moment là, elle dormirait sans faire de cauchemars, puisqu'il était là pour elle.

Rick la regarda dormir en souriant. Il n'allait quand même lui dire que c'était un boy band de cinq ados qui avait aidé un écrivain de renommée mondiale pour écrire cette lettre !

Son ego ne s'en remettrait jamais.

_THE END_

**voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que j'aié été à la hauteur !**

**Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plaît c'est devenu tellement facile que vous n'avez plus d'excuse;)**

**Passez de bonnes vacances et à bientôt !**


End file.
